Bickslow
Bickslow is a 22 year-old member of the Fairy Tail Guild and, along with Freed Justine and Evergreen, makes up Laxus Dreyar's team Thunder God Tribe. Appearance Bickslow is a tall, slightly muscular man that wears black armor laiden with vertical stripes. His face is almost always half concealed with a medieval-style visor. He constantly sticks out his tongue, exposing member's stamp. Bickslow's hair consists of two colors. The shaved portions are black, and the three prominent parts are dark blue. His eyes are a shade of dark red, when activated they glow a lighter shade of green similar to forest green. Personality A normal person's first impression of Bickslow is that of a derange maniac (and make no mistake, his mannerisms pretty much enforce that fact); he has a strong tendency of laughing out loud maniacally. He also appears to have a perverted side, as seen during the "fight" him and Freed, against Lucy and Cana, where Freed suggested to the two girls to first wear something over their revealing bikinis before they do battle. Bickslow's immediate response to this was dismissive, claiming that they were better up that way Like the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, Bickslow holds great respect towards Laxus, and is willing to turn against the rest of Fairy Tail on Laxus's command; in fact, he expressed open resentment when he learned that Makarov expelled Laxus from Fairy Tail following the events of the Fighting Festival arc. During the S-Class Trials, he apparently partnered himself with Freed due to their shared desire to take Laxus' place as one of the top Mages in the guild in his absence. But apparently, he also seems to respect Freed, and was willing to honor his intent to deliberately lose to Lucy and Cana during the trials as a result Bickslow refers the dolls he controls with his Magic as his "babies". Bickslow seems to like souls, which fits in with his actual Magic and figure eyes. He seems to dislike a currently unknown Magic, white Magic. Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Bickslow was first seen together with Team Thunder God Tribe in the Ghoul Spirit Guild. Freed is watching him and Evergreen defeat the Dark Guild's members. After defeating all the members, the three then talks about something that Laxus is planning and heads home to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 10-14 After Evergreen petrifies the Miss Fairy Tail contestants, Laxus, Freed and Bickslow reveal themselves. He listens as Laxus challenges Makarov to know who is the strongest in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-19 After Laxus explains the rules of the festival, he together with his bodyguards, leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 1-5 In a fashion house, Bickslow confronted Gray and the two prepares for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 11 As the two battle it out, Gray managed to freeze Bickslow's dolls causing Bickslow to get distracted giving Gray an opening to attack and was about to defeat him. However, Bickslow manages to control the mannequins and uses them as a shield to give him time to run away and trap Gray inside one of Freed's runes. Inside the runes, nobody can use Magic, giving Bickslow the advantage since his Magic is long range. Using his dolls from the outside, Bickslow manages to defeat Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 5-17 After defeating Gray, Bickslow continues to hunt down other Fairy Tail members, among his victims is Nab who asks him to stop, saying that they are Nakama. Bickslow just ignores him and defeats him swiftly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 7-8 Bickslow then came across Lucy and Happy and starts to fight them. He was able to gain the upperhand and was about to finish off Lucy with his Baryon Formation when Loke arrives and saves her, saying that the power of his love for Lucy allows him to get through the gate by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 9-20 Loke tells Lucy to stay back, but Lucy tells him that she would fight alongside him causing Happy to tease them and say that they're a cute couple. When Bickslow tries to use his Figure Eyes on them, Happy tells the other two to close their eyes since they may be turned to dolls and controlled by Bickslow giving Bickslow the opening he needs to attack them. With Loke's strategy, Lucy was able to use her whip to bind Bickslow and Loke, using his Regulus Impact defeats Bickslow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 2-19 After Laxus was excommunicated, Bickslow is seen along with Team Thunder God Tribe trying to convince Laxus not to go. But Laxus won't hear of it and leaves, telling them to stay healthy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-4 After the Fantasia Parade, Bickslow is seen, together with Happy, teasing Lucy about Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 7 Edolas arc Bickslow is seen celebrating the arrival of Wendy and Charle at their Welcome Party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 He was sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia is unaware of the events of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 S-Class Trial arc Bickslow appears again along with Freed and Evergreen at Fairy Tail welcoming back Lisanna. Lisanna reacts surprised since their team rarely came to the guild while she was in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 3-4 Moments later he is seen instigating a guild brawl.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 8 When Makarov announced Freed as a participant the S-Class Wizard Promotion Exam, Freed chose Bickslow over Evergreen to be his partner for the exam.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 11 Bickslow and the participants head towards the island, though he doesn't seem to mind the heat despite wearing heavy clothing. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. Before the first trial started, Freed thought ahead and used a rune to trap everyone except him and Bickslow, on the boat for 5 minutes. As they fly towards the island, Bickslow asks why Freed didn't simply trap them for good, and he replied that if he did then it wouldn't be a fair trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-10 They arrive on the island first and has the luxury to choose any path they want. After they realize that their chosen path leads to a battle with Cana and Lucy, they smirk, thinking that they have won anyway, since Lucy doesn't have Loke to fight Bickslow and Cana couldn't even touch Freed during their last encounter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 19 When Freed asked Cana and Lucy to put more clothes on, Bickslow said it was better that way. Cana then realized Freed was weak to attractive woman and played her Sexy Lady card on Freed. With Freed fully distracted, Bickslow decides to take matters into his own hands. Lucy calls on Virgo who appears in a bikini, distracting Freed even more. Bickslow claims that stuff won't work on him and easily defeats Virgo by hitting her with his dolls. He then proceeds to attack Cana and Lucy. Not wanting to lose, Cana plays the Prayer Fountain card. Beams of water form in many directions but fail to hit any of Bickslow's dolls. From the water Cana just formed, Lucy summons Aquarius. She attacks Freed and Bickslow with a huge wave defeating them. Once Cana and Lucy leave Bickslow gets up and asks if Freed is really okay with this. Freed reveals he's okay with purposely not fighting back because he owed those two. Bickslow still says he was excited to take Laxus's spot though. Bickslow and Freed think to themselves how lucky those two were that they ran into them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-16 After their defeat they head back to the guild with Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 Along the way, Bickslow, Freed, and Gildarts see the alert signal and immediately head back to the island. He and Freed then arrive and take Levi, Lisanna, and Pantherlily's place in their battle against Rustyrose. Bickslow attacks with a Baryon Formation, but Rustyrose escapes and creates Belfast of the Hurricane. However since it was an inanimate object, Bickslow was able to take control of its soul and told it to crush and destroy itself. This allowed him to create an opening for Freed to injure Rustyrose signifcantly. He and Freed then stand over Rustyrose and state that he is not getting off, since he hurt their friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 11-17 Rustyrose then uses the attack Ghosts of the Britear on Bickslow and Freed and the ghosts produced begin to wrap around Bickslow and Freed's bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 2-4 Bickslow is later seen collapsing when Azuma destroys the Great Tenrou Tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 17 Magic and Abilities Bixlow dolls.jpg|Unnamed Attack Line formation.jpg|Line Formation X formation.jpg|X Formation Baryon formation.jpg|Baryon Formation Flight Formation.png|Flight Formation Figure eyes.jpg|Figure Eyes Seith Crush.jpg|Crush Holder Magic User: Bickslow possesses high Magical power that can even match Gray Fullbuster, a potential S-Class Mage. *'Human Possession': Its a type of Seith Magic that allows him to seal wandering souls and manipulate them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 15 :*'Line Formation': All five dolls stand on top of one another, and release a crescent shaped beam toward the enemy. Unlike the normal beams, this type cuts through its targets. :*'Victory Formation': Either an actual attack or a strategy; it is undetermined as Gray froze Bickslow's dolls before he could use it. :*'X Formation': Four Dolls form an X-shaped pattern to block an incoming attack. This formation appears to be more effective with larger dolls. :*'Baryon Formation': All five dolls spin around in a pentagonal pattern, which then releases a massive beam at the opponent capable of mass destruction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 13 :*'Flight Formation': All five dolls forms horizontal line and Bickslow mounts on it and can fly. This formation is very similar to line formation. :*'Crush' (砕 Sai): Bickslow raises two of his fingers to take control of his opponent's possession, then swipes them down causing it to explode.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 14-15 *'Figure Eyes': As a member of Thunder God Tribe, he also posses Eye Magic that allows him to control the souls of living things.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 10 When he uses this Magic, the body of the one being controlled turns into a darker color.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 12 Appearances in Other Media Bickslow appears as a playable character in the second Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In the game, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Major Battles *with Thunder God Tribe VS members of Ghoul Spirit = WON *VS Gray Fullbuster = WON *VS Lucy Heartfilia = LOST *with Freed Justine VS Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia = "LOST" *with Freed Justine VS Rustyrose = WON Trivia *His dolls are named Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, Puppu. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members B Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:Needs Help